Match Made In Hell
by Marce5500
Summary: The Disciplinary Committee isn't the only force protecting Namimori. No matter how much Hibari's God Complex wants it to be. As Student Council president, Yue Natasume will definitely make sure everyone remembers this, even if she has to use force. (Eventual Hibari x OC) (Accidentally deleted; now back again.)
1. Prologue: The Demons of Namimori

_**Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, that belongs to**_ _**Akira Amano. I do own Yue Natasume and other OCs.**_

* * *

A dark, foreboding feeling lingered in the air around Namimori Chuu. It was the day after summer break where the committees gathered together to decide which club gets what room. It was also the day where _those_ two where under the same roof.

"Hey! Which club gets the reception room?"

"Quiet, you idiot! The perfects are here!"

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"You know the perfects get the room every year!"

"Yeah well-"

"Is there a problem herbivore?" Almost everyone in the room stood frozen in their spots to the cold tone. Hibari glared at the boys, speaking death in his eyes.

"N-n-no Hibari-san."

"Hmph, that's what I thought."

"Actually, I have a problem." Everyone's attention pinpointed the voice that spoken up. The girl in questioned calmly pushed up her glasses and intertwined her fingers. She turned her gaze towards Hibari, blue stared into steel. "The disciplinary committee has received the reception room every year so far, most of us already knowing that. Judging by the previous usage of the room. I do not see why you would require such a large space for something so mundane."

The other club presidents squirmed in their seats, unnerved by the tension.

". . .Oh?" Hibari finally responded. "You think _your _committee will make better usage of the room, Natasume?"

"Yes," she coolly replied. "The student council handles the school's budget, organizes the field trips, monitor the attendance, and have last say in any expulsions sent to the principle. Compared to _your_ committee, which might I add had several assault lawsuits over the years in which _my_ council made disappear, I believe WE are entitled to use the reception room."

Hibari's gaze narrowed, causing almost the whole room to shiver. Yue returned the glare with equal force, defying his authority. "One day I **will** bite you to death, herbivore."

She titled her head slightly, pink bangs coming with them. A sickly sweet smile then crossed her face.

"Try it, and I'll still have you paying compensation until you die."

**A/N: So how do you like the story so far? Reviews will ****_really _****help if I need to change anything or to know your opioion. This is my first time writing Hibari's character. I kinda find him hard to write. I also know some law words because my mom watches "Drop Dead Diva". Oh god, the things I do with that woman. . .I still love her though. In a mother-daughter way. Well, Sayanora~! Hope you like the story!**


	2. Chp1: The Perfect Pair

Kyoya Hibari. Namimori Chuu student. Disciplinary Committee President.

Yue Natasume. Namimori Chuu student. Student/School Council President.

Both were authoritarians; they believed everyone should obey the school rules and regulations and deemed that those who broke it should be punished. They were also the most feared students in Namimori, both for entirely different reasons.

"D-did you hear what Hibari-san did to that kid who disturbed his nap yesterday? He's still in the hospital!"

"Well I heard that Natasume-san found out about some kid who didn't pay for the school trip. His family declared bankruptcy the next day!"

"Hibari-san looks like he'll break your bones for even _looking_ in his direction!"

"Natasume-san will throw you into jail if you even _breathe_ near her!"

"Don't you think that's a little exaggerated?"

"Are you listening to yourself?"

"Never mind."

". . .Don't you think they'll make a perfect couple?"

"No way! You too? I thought I was the only one who thought that!"

"Mmph, I heard from Ayame-chan who heard from Miya-chan the other day that they-"

Somewhere on opposite sides of the campus, two demons sneezed.

Yue patted her mouth dry with a handkerchief and then finished politely informing a girl that her skirt was one inch shorter than regulations and that she should really go home and change before her parents were _somehow _informed about her regular trips to love hotels. The girl then scurried off as she dismissed her.

"Che, how sad." She pulled out her hair tie to readjust her pink locks into a bun. She then strolled off to - terrorize other students - for a walk.

~Meanwhile~

Hibari scoffed at a boy who tried to wipe the spittle from his face with a severely broken hand.

"Pathetic herbivore, next time don't try to ditch class"

Yes, the perfect pair indeed.

**A/N: Konnichiwa everyone! Updates might be slow depending on my school work. Well, hope you like the new chapter! Sayanora!**


	3. Chp2: Rumor Has It

'Hmm, it might be flu season,' Yue mused to herself after what seemed like the tenth sneezed that day. 'It has to be, because if someone is gossiping about me, it might be time to call in some _favors_.'

At the giggles that erupted besides her, Yue's eyes sharpened and zeroed in on the group of girls crowding one desk - oh, Hibari is just going to _love_ _that_; crowding and disturbing the peace in one mouthful - they were all sneaking glance at her. As her gaze narrowed further, they shut up instantly, only to whisper quietly among themselves.

They obviously didn't know that she bugged everywhere in the school and it was all wired to her cell phone. Idiots.

". . .can't believe he's actually going to do it, is he insane?"

"Maybe he is psychotic"

"Or he could be suicidal."

"He must really like her to even _consider_ doing it!"

The giggles erupted again, this time the sounds were muffled by their hands.

Yue lifted herself from her seat and made her way over to the girls. Terrified expressions crossed their faces as they desperately attempted to pull their skirts down and button up their shirts all the way. As much as this was amusing to her, this was not her biggest concern.

"Ladies," she began sweetly, lips curved up. "I noticed that you're wearing four percent more make-up than allowed. Also, sitting directly on the desk and not the chair is against school policy." Visible sweat-drops began to slide down their temples. "If you want me to discard these little facts, I suggest telling me what made you obnoxiously giggle like a pack of hyenas. _Now_."

"T-there is a rumor going around school, Natasume-san." One girl finally blurted.

"Continue."

"You know Akihiko-kun from class 3-A?"

"Yes, he has skipped school a total of 53 times and is late on an average of 45.8 days each year."

"Well," another girl began. "Apparently he's planning to, uh confess to you. . .today."

The blue-eyed teen's eyebrow slightly rose and wore a genuinely shocked expression. ". . .Excuse me?"

"I know right?" A girl who was nearby eavesdropping chirped in, only to quiet down by the harshness of Yue's glare.

"No one will ever speak of this again. Am I clear?" She eyed the entire class who by now were listening (there was no denying it). "You will inform the other students of this new rule. If I catch wind of this ever again, there will be severe consequences. Understood?"

"Yes student president!"

**A/N: What's in store for Akihiko? Will he be accepted or rejected? Find out next time~!**


	4. Chp3: Love is for Suckers

Then the last bell ringed signaling the end of the day. Everyone rushed out wanting to go home (and not get in possible trouble for "crowding").

Yue exited the classroom and made her way out of the building, wanting to forget this confession dilemma.

"Natasume-san! Can I have a moment of your time?"

Or so she hoped.

She clenched her fist and released a force smile to the dark-haired boy. "Tadashi Akihito," she spat out, ignoring the delighted expression cross his face as she said his full name. "I'm afraid I don't have time for this." She turned to walk away.

"Ah, p-please wait!" He grabbed her upper arm.

She just twitched. 'Is-is he **touching me**!'

_'Emhmp, you got that right.'_

'You shut up. Now is not the time.'

_'Come on!' _Her inner voice, Ruka whined._ 'Let me out!'_

'Ahahahaha, no.'

_'Fine! Be like that!'_

"N-n-natasume-san are you alright?" Tadashi asked concerned.

"I'm fine." She shook off the dazed look off her face and then stared at his hand.

"O-oh! Sorry!" He let go of her. "I just really need to talk to you."

"Akihito-san, I have no wish or desire to talk to you." She said through clenched teeth. "So let's just continue our separate ways before this go any further."

"But I want things to go further between us!" He blurted face, glowing a deep red. "I want to hug you, I want to touch you, I want to get to that sweet girl that I know is under that cold facade!"

She resisted the urge to kick him in the crotch. Barely.

_'Ooooh~, this is like a soap opera!_' Yue's inner voice cooed.

'Would you shut. UP.'

_'Never! You can't silence what can never be quiet!'_

'You're an idiot. . .'

_'Ha! You just indirectly called yourself an idiot! What now?'_

"Yue,-"

'He did _not_ just call me by my first name without an suffix.'

_'He did~.'_

'Shush. He's still talking.'

"-so I really like you and I want you to be my girlfriend."

_'You should go easy on him.'_

'You, Pity? Ha! Who are you and what did you do with Ruka?'

_'Okay, you want to know what I really think?'_

'Enlighten me.'

_'Crush his heart, break it to smithereens. Love is for suckers after all.'_

'Harsh, isn't it?'

_'You said you wanted my honest opinion, there it is.'_

Before Yue could opened her mouth respond - or get her foot ready for a good crotch kicking - she was interrupted by the voice of a (another) particular pain in her ass.

"Herbivores shouldn't crowd."

When his glare landed on her there was a small flicker of surprise. But it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"Ah, Hibari-san," she greeted tiredly, rubbing her temple. "Always a delight."

"Natasume," he sneered. "I'm sure the principal will be glad to his council member is breaking the very rules she says to uphold. The reception room should be used only by rule abiding students, I'm sure he'll agree with me."

"Go shove your tonfas up your ass like you do every other day, Hibari. This guy just won't leave me alone and I'm already getting close to kneeing you both where it hurts."

"You wouldn't, you pathetic herbivore."

"I'm PMS'ing and hungry, just watch me."

"You aren't worth my time." He faced Tadashi who let out a terrified squeak. "You on the other hand, I will bite to death."

Yue barely batted an eyelash as she swerved around and started walking, ignoring the screaming young man. She waved a hand over her shoulder without looking back.

"As along as it doesn't get traced back to the school. Toodles~."

Kyoya Hibari. Namimori Chuu student. Disciplinary Committee President.

Yue Natasume. Namimori Chuu student. Student/School Council President.

The demon couple from Hell.

**A/N: Now you met Ruka~! The voice in Yue's head! Hope you like the story so far~. I'm kinda having writers block right now so updates might be slow. **


	5. Chp4: Yue's Odd Odd Family

**A/N: This takes place when Yue gets home from the confession "accident". Btw, that you for the reviews, favorites, and overall reading~. :)**

"Dad, I'm home," Yue announced as she took off her shoes and left them near the front door.

"In the kitchen sweetie~." He replied back. She walked into the dining area and picked up a apple.

"So, what's for dinner?" The blue eyed girl tossed the apple back and forth before taking a bite out of it.

"Ramen and Gyoza." She nodded her head in approval. "By the way, how was your day at school today?"

"It was. . .eventful."

"How so?"

". . .I got confessed to. . ." Her father stopped frying the dumplings for a moment. "Dad. . ? Are you okay there?"

". . ."

"Dad. . ?"

"My-my baby got. . .CONFESSED TO!" He squealed like a fangirl.

Yue shook her head. 'Oh my Kami. Seriously? Why me?' She cursed whoever stuck her with this _man_ whom she refused to acknowledge as her parent right now.

"Did you accept? Hmm, hmm?" He interrogated her.

"Why do you sound like a gossip hound? And to answer your question I believe I made it pretty clear that I did not like him."

"Why didn't you accept?!" Her guardian whined.

"One, as I said before I do not like him, or will I _ever_. Even if we were the last people on this planet. Two, I am currently not interested in the commitment of a relationship or it's burdens."

"Aww, do you _want _me to sad and alone? I want grandchildren to spoil you know. . .wait you said _currently_. So that means you might want one later on. Yes! I will have my grandbabies! Aha!" And he did a mini victory dance as Yue slowly inched out of the area and made her way to her room.

"_How_ exactly is _that_ my father?" She questioned herself out loud. "I've must have been switched at birth or something like that."

The pink haired teen plopped herself onto her cushioned computer chair. "Let's see if there's anything new. . ."

_'I suggest checking the debts.'_

'Thank you Ruka, you're actually being helpful, _for once_.'

_'Hey! I can be helpful, sometimes. I have my moments!'_

'Yeah yeah, sure sure.' Yue ignored her for awhile. "The Kimomichi family is due in a couple days. . , the Yumaguchi[1] aren't due for another month. Everything so far is good and running swell. What's this? A Skype request from. . .Jade. Should I ignore it?"

_'Answer it! Answer it! Come ooonnn. You know you want to~.' _Ruka chanted.

'Curiosity killed the cat.'

_'But satisfaction brought it back.'_

'Fine, I'll accept it. If only to make you shut up.'

_'How kind-hearted of you~.'_

'Quiet.'

As Yue accepted the request, a girl with green hair popped up on the screen.

"Is this thing on? Oh! It is! Sup' Luka-chan~." The girl waved.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Yue muttered.

"Still as tsun-tsun as ever cuz. So, how ya doing?"

"Terrific Jade, now what do you want?"

"Well I just wanted to ask my _favorite _cousin's opinion on something-or should I say some_one_."

"You know there's Zora. You can just ask her."

"Well to put it ,she's a b*tch and just plain awful."

"Boo hoo, anyways who am I 'judging'?"

"Well on my darling twin Cole of course!" Jade pulled a similar looking boy that was wearing glasses by the arm, right next to her.

"Help me." He whimpered.

"I pity you dearest cousin Cole." Yue tsked. "Get on with the question Jade."

"Oh, so you know how Cole acts ukeish and stuff?"

"Not on purpose!" He interjected.

"Well, the question I am asking you is. . .do you think Cole is a uke?"

"Do I have a say in this!" He protested. "No." His sister responded.

"That is a relatively easy answer." Yue smirked. "He's a uke."

"You're doing this just to spite me, aren't you?"

"The judgment is passed! You are officially a uke!" The green eyed girl threw confetti at her brother.

"I'm I suppose to feel special? Cause' I don't. . ."

"Bye Yue! Visit us soon!"

". . .Why do you guys hurt me this way?. . ." Cole moped.

"Be a man about it, bro! You're suppose to be the elder twin! Where's your pride!"

"Shattered." He green eyes weakly glared at her.

"Well, bye!" Jade waved one last time before exiting Skype.

'. . .My family's messed up. . .' Yue thought to herself.

_'Yes. Yes they are.'_

[Extended Ending]

'They're technically you're family too.'

_'I know, but I'm usually the crazy one. Or as I like to say it, awesome.'_

'. . .I'm stuck with a weirdo, great, just great. What, I'm going to see talking babies and shotas running in their underpants!'

* * *

[1] That's a real yakuza group. Apparently the largest and most infamous one in Japan, but they are no match for the Vonogola!

**A/N: Geheh, a little foreshadowing. If you're wondering were's Yue's mom is, it will be explained later. So now you've met Yue's flamboyant father, her crazy inner voice, and her just plain weird (and one that ukeish) cousins.**


	6. Chp5: Don't You Dare

_Aha! Listen boy  
My first love story  
My angel and my girls  
My sunshine  
Oh! Oh! Let's go!_

Yue groaned, trying to her snooze button.

_Neomuneomu meotjyeo nuni nuni busyeo  
Sumeul mot swigesseo tteollineun girl_

"Why did I choose that song as my alarm again?" She thought to herself.

'_Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby, __Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby.' _Ruka sang.

'Would you shut up.'

'You now you like that song~.'

'No.'

_'Come on dude, I'm in your **head** I **know** what you're thinking.'_

'Pest, shoo. I have to get ready for school.'

_'See ya!'_

After Yue finished her daily morning routine she walked down the stairs of her house. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a white peach.

"Bye, otosan!"

"Bye, musume! Have a nice day at school!"

"Sure!" 'I'll try, but with stupid Hibari around no one can have fun. They'll rather crawl into holes and cry themselves to sleep. Wimps.'

As she walked to school she hummed to herself. "Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby. Gee gee gee gee. . .Damn you Ruka. . ."

_'You know you love me~.'_ She teased waggling a finger.

"NATASUME-SAN! HELLO TO THE EXTREME!"

'Oh Kami., not _him_.' Yue paled slightly.

_'Oh yes, **him**.'_ Ruka chuckled evilly red eyes glinting.

"NATASUME-SAN, HOW ARE YOU DOING TODAY!? I'M DOING EXTREMELY FINE!"

"Sasagawa-san, can you quiet down please. You're giving me a minor headache with your yelling. . ."

"Sorry Natasume-san!"

"At least you quieted down a little. . .So why are you walking with me?"

"Well we're going to the same place right?" He laughed.

"Yes. . ." _'No sh*t Sherlock.'_

"Let's go walking! To the extreme!" He fisted pumped and grabbed her arm and dragged her all the way to school.

'What's with people touching me! First with that pathetic love-struck idiot Tadashi and now with this boxing enthusiast!'

_'Yep! You're life is so **horrible**.' _Ruka rolled her eyes.

'I don't appreciate your sarcasm.'

_'While I don't appreciate your. . .um, face?'_

Yue mentally raised a pink brow. 'Seriously? That's all you got?'

_'Shut up! By the way, I think that Ryohei dude is still talking to you.'_

'Good to know.'

"-So Natasume-san, thinking about joining?" Ryohei let go of her arm and backed away slightly from her.

"Hm? Oh, can you please repeat that. I've was dealing with a bothersome pest."

"Okay! So would you extremely like to join the boxing club?!" He nearly shouted.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm already the President of the Student Council. Remember? Or did you forget." She glared slightly at him towards the end of her sentence.

"I didn't forget! I just thought you'll like to join another extreme club!"

"I'll think about it. . ."

_'Just thought about it for you. The answer is a big, fat **NOPE**!'_

'Do you ever _shut up_?'

_'Never.'_

'God Damnit.'

"Well see you later Natasume-san!" Royhei ran off to do, um stuff.

"Bye?"

_'Weird._'

"Y-yue-sempai!" Her Vice President ran up to her out of breath.

"What's the issue Yoshito-kohai?" She asked the younger - by a couple months - male.

"I-it's the Disciplinary committee." He cleared his throat, golden eyes nervously looking around.

"What about them?" The pink haired girl demanded.

He mumbled something under his breath.

"Jun. . ." He flinched when she used his first name.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat. "The Disciplinary Committee took the reception room. . ."

"What!?" Yue growled, scaring the dark browned haired boy.

"Uh oh. . ."

* * *

**A/N: Well that ends this chapter! Now you've met Jun Yoshito! The Vice President of the Student Council. Yue's right hand man. And her closest (guy) buddy** **(out of the school, so far). Here's what he looks like:** albums/ag115/marce5500/Match%20Made%20In%20Hell/af c6d340-248d-48cb-9faf-deaecb5fc982_**  
**


	7. Chp6: You Sir, Are A Dead Man

Everyone ran into class rooms and hid as a certain pinkette stormed by, utterly pissed.

"Damn Hibari. . ." Yue muttered darkly as anger radiated off of her.

As she reached her destination, her aura only darkened further. Denying the inhabitant within the courtesy of knocking, she kicked down the door with barely contained wrath twisting in her features.

"Hibari!" She snarled, her urge to kill rising as she saw the sleeping male at **her** desk and in **her **chair. She made a mental note to burn the chair later and make the perfect buy her a new one. Or so help her, she was going to give him a one-way ticket to Antarctica, in a box. The girl made her way over to the chair and kicked it away from the desk. She slammed her palms on both sides of the armrest, caging him in between the leather seat and her flashing blue gaze.

He cracked open a single groggy eye. To hell with the fact that waking the abusive demon often ended in disaster; he was a dead man. "Natasume. . ." He grumbled, voice heavy with sleep.

"Hibari." She mocked, barely resisting Ruka's wish of stomping on his gonads with her shiny black boots. God knows that the world doesn't need his offspring running around the place screaming about herbivores anyways. "Would you mind explaining to me _why_ the student council was forced out of here this morning?"

The irritated look was wiped off of his face immediately. "Ah." He mused with what can only be described as his own twisted version of joy. "It seems the principal has heard of your little _tryst,_" he spat out the last word with concealed disgust, "with Akihito the other day, and decided that he doesn't want this room being used by a corrupted president." Hibari's lips turned up in a smirk. "I wonder how he found out?"

Yue's hand shot out to grab the collar of his shirt and pulled his face closer to hers. "You," she hissed, rage escalating when his smirk only grew larger in response, "have just made a very, _very_ powerful enemy, Kyoya Hibari. And you will pay **dearly** for this."

There was a small pause before she threw him back against his (HER) chair. Straightening out her spine and smoothing out the creases in her skirt, she spun around and stalked out the door, ignoring the amused gaze that followed.

She was already punching numbers into her phone, by the time the door shut behind her.

* * *

**A/N: I'm glad people like this story! :D What's in store for Hibari? Who was Yue calling on her phone? All these questions, but not enough time! Well, find out next time on "Match Made in Hell"!**


	8. Chp:7 The Battle Begins

The war that started between the two clubs wasn't something one could easily ignore or avoid. If members of the Disciplinary Committee were beating down some poor soul of the Student Council in the middle of the courtyard or someone from the perfects got deported to Taiwan for various undefined reasons.

And god help any unsepecting bystander caught in the feud.

"President, I need to talk to you."

Yue stopped writing and put down her pen. She looked up from her black notebook to the nervously shifting male. Her vision already clouding red at the sight of the arm brace the boy wore. Her fingers intertwined and her blue gaze narrowed. "Let me guess. You were ambushed by a bunch of perfects on the way home, correct?"

"Y-yes."

"And now you want to quit the student council, right?"

". . ."

She shook her head and waved a hand in his direction. Not even sparing him a final glance she calmly spoke. "Well, what are you waiting for? Christmas? Get out, I don't need weaklings in my committee."

When she heard the door shut softly she let out an audible sigh and rubbed her temples tiredly.

The guy, as pathetic as he was, was one of her last remaining first years in the council. She already lost her treasurer, who was currently at the hospital recovering from a massive head injury. At this rate she was going to be the president of an empty club.

_'You always have Jun~. That guy's like a puppy. Adorable like one too~.'_

'Ruka can you shut up for a moment? I'm trying to think of more ways to ruin that damn perfect's life.'

_'Why won't you put up an ad? You know, "Join the Student Council, we have cookies." Everyone likes cookies.'_

'I don't want random people, Ruka. They need to be loyal and trustworthy.'

_'And do your every bidding~. Right, Luka~?'_

'I thought I told you to stop calling me that?'

_'But you need to have a nickname!'_

'Can we please stop this conversation. If it continues any further, I'll have the urge to go all "yami" on everyone.'

_'DO IT! THEN I'LL BE FFRRREEEEEE!'_

'. . .Request denied. . .'

_'Fine! Be like that! I was totally going to give you a suggestion too!'_

'Would you like to tell me it?'

_'NOPE! Ahahaha~! I was going to tell you to contact some certain __**people**__, but since I'm not telling you. You can't do it! HA!'_

'. . .You do realize that you just told me? _Right_?'

_'. . .Carp.'_

'*faceplam* Idiot.'

_'Well, you smell!'_

'That may be the worst comeback ever. Beside those "your mom" jokes Zoe keeps telling me. I seriously do not understand how's that funny.'

_'I know right? Well I'M OUT! PEACE!' _Ruka picked out a strand of black hair out of her mouth, then she stuck out her tongue. _'Man, that's just plain ol' nasty!' _

The pinkette muted her out as she pulled out her phone. As she punched in a phone number she thought to herself. 'Hibari wants to play with the big boys? Well, I'll give him the privilege to.'

As the phone stopped ringing, she placed it to her ear. "Hello, this is Yue Natasume. . .No, your monthly payment isn't due yet. Yes. . .Tsukasa-san I believe the Yamaguchi-gumi still owes me a favor?"

* * *

**A/N: Updates might be slow with stupid school and stuff. ;-; When are we every gonna use things like Geometry in life anyways. . ? Eh. Thanks for the favorites, follows, and comments. Appreciate it.**

** user/marce5500/media/Memes/tumblr_mhvhtnbghX1s3vbq ro1_400_ .html?sort=4&o=33  
**


	9. Chp8: This is War!

Yue always despised chess, for it was a commonly accepted move to sacrifice the queen in order to save the king. She personally preferred card games, for example poker.

The way you can cheat and lie and no one would even notice. . .and how you could just utter crush an opponent's mind without even speaking. Okay this is getting off task now. . , back to Yue!

Said girl was storming through the second year hallways mumbling something about white peaches and mangos. Also something about wishing deathnotes were real.

The pinkette stopped as she heard whispering. She titled her head and listen to - what she identified as - girls gossiping.

"Okay, whoever said _those _two would make a good couple is huge lair!" A girl nearly shouted.

"They'll kill each other before that even happens!" Another girl added.

". . .But still, the relationship would be so MOE~!" The last girl in the group pipped in.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" They nodded their heads in neutral agreement.

As the girls squealed about the "kawaiiness" and "moeness". Yue decided to pop up. The student council president sent them a sharp glare. They squeaked in fear and then ran into the nearest classroom.

With a quiet scoff she continued observing the hallways.

'Me and Hibari?' She thought, then a second later adding. 'I'll rather eat a whole plate full of ghost pepper and _like _it.'

_'Oooh, someone's becoming a daredevil.'_

'Hush child.'

As Ruka was about to respond a certain perfect interrupted.

"Skipping class now herbivore? The principle won't be too happy about that."

'Oh goodie, just the man I _- Ruka:we - _were looking for.'

A sugar sweet "It'll give you diabetes" smile replaced Yue's scowl. She turned around to face the familiar steel gaze of Hibari, who was casually tapping the end of a single tonfa against his leg.

_'Please, like that's imitating. Have I told you of how I went against a-' _

Yue tuned Ruka out - once again - to greet the prefect. "Hibari." She said with a hidden tone of glee. "Unlike **you**, I have **actual** **business **to attend to that pulls me out of class."

Before he could retort - not that she'll actually listen of course - her phone rang loudly, causing her to immediately click the accept button and pressed it to her ear. "Talk to me." She paused before a - creepy-ass - grin appeared on her face. "Excellent, consider our deal fulfilled. . .Yes, the debt is still due next month. And yes I will lessen it. Your welcome. . .Goodbye, give my regards to your wife."

The perfect watched her with a suspicious glare as she dropped her phone into her bag carelessly. The teen then brought out a small black notebook and quickly jolted something down. She held the book closely to her chest as she started walking away. She waved a hand over her shoulder and chuckled.

"Have a nice time getting home!"

As she laughed maniacally, Hibari couldn't help but frown.

_That_ was _**never **_a good sign.

* * *

. . .Well, this explained the laughter.

Hibari's expression darken as he took in the sight of his motorcycle. Or should he say-what **used** to be his motorcycle. Destroyed parts either were scattered around in various areas or beaten into scrap metal. He could feel the muscle above his eye twitch violently as he scanned what was in the place of his - broken - motorcycle.

What was in its place?

A kid sized tricycle.

A **pink** kid sizedtricycle. Completed with rainbow glitter, sparkles, unicorn stickers, and a cute, shiny, lavender bell.

"Natasume. . ." He growled out. "I **will** bite you to death."

* * *

From high above, leaning against the metal fence that surrounded the school's rooftop. Yue stifled a giggle as she shifted her binoculars downwards. She shut her notebook closed, a smug smirk covering her features.

"Teehee~. Payback's a b*tch, isn't it?"

Never mess with the queen.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for not updating in awhile. School has been a pain in thee butt. Haha, Basil reference. . .Anyways thanks for reading and such. Arigato and sayanora! Derp. :P  
**


	10. Chp 9: Ruka is an Official Prevert

Yue grumbled as she made her way to school.

_'I honestly don't see why your so frustrated,'_ Ruka yawned.

'He _took_ my chocolate.' She grumbled back darkly. 'No one messes with my chocolate.'

_'Yeah yeah, whatever.' _

"Yue-san!" Yelled out a familiar voice.

"Yes Jun." The pinkette looked over her shoulder and stopped so the male can catch up.

"Did you get the replacement chocolates I sent you?" The brunette asked.

"Ahum," she patted his head. "Thank you."

"Your welcome!" He beamed, golden eyes shining.

"Has anything new happened?"

Jun's expression turned grim, "Two second years has been emitted into the hospital and three more first years quit."

"Hmm, interesting." Yue said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. A few moments of silence passed.

"Yue-san?"

"Oh it's nothing to worry about Jun, I just saw something that's all."

"Okay, we should get to school now."

"I'll be right with you I just need to run home will quick."

As the duo turned their separate ways the blue eyed girl ran home.

She pushed opened the door and silently made her way to her room.

'Ruka, you saw that too right?'

'_You mean that spiky haired boy that almost got run over by a truck but end up bouncing off of it? Then yeah.'_

'I think I know him. . .Tsunayoshi Sawada a.k.a. No-Good Tsuna.' Yue dug through her closet and pulled out a male uniform. (Do NOT questioned it!)

_'His choice in boxers are kinda plain, light blue. But it is a nice color. So I approve.'_

'You pervert.'

'_Never said I wasn't~.'_

'Gross man, just gross.'

_'You get used to it~.'_

'True, true. I should be getting to school now.'

'_Yep!'_

Yue rushed out of her room and house (not without saying goodbye to her father though). She hurried to the school only to be stop by an odd sight.

Tsuna was falling from the sky - with a strange yellowish orange flame on his head - and was currently going to land on either Kyoko Sasagawa or Kensuke Mochiha.

Now if you didn't know who either person's role was in Namimori Chuu, then you must have been living under a rock or in a forest, your decision.

Kyoko Sasagawa is the younger sister of Ryohei Sasagawa and is also known as the school idol. Kensuke Mochiha is the captain of the kendo club. As you can tell he really isn't that important.

Anyways, continue with Tsuna falling out of the sky and Yue faceplamming.

'How could they not notice him!? He sounds like a frickin' airplane!'

_'Don't forget to mention he's screaming loudly or he's just really enthusiastic about dieing.'_

'Your not helping.'

_'Yue the question is when do I ever help?'_

'Oh Kami-sama what did I do to deserve this.'

'Scar little kids for life? Ruin people's childhood?'

'That was Jade. . .'

'Oh yeah! Well this is awkward. Hey look! A distraction!'

'Sure there is, wait what?' The girl just twitched as Ruka laughed hysterically when Tsuna landed in front of Mochiha and the pressure bounced him (Mochiha) over the school wall.

"What. The. Hell." Yue felt her eyebrow twitch even more. "No-Good Tsuna you owe me big time." She muttered under her breath as she pulled out the boy uniform.

'_He looks like he's constipated_.' Ruka pointed out, red eyes filled with mirth.

'Hush. I have enough to deal with as you can obviously see.'

'_Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today~.'_

'Ruka.' She growled.

'_Fine fine, I surrender.' _

'Good, now quiet.'

"Sasagawa Kyoko! Please go out with me!" Tsuna shouted out determined.

She just stared at him then looked at his boxers, hazel orbs wide. A panic expression crossed her face as she screamed and ran through the opened school gates.

As the flame on the brunette's forehead died down. Mochica went up to the poor boy and punched him in the face.

"Bastard!" The black hair boy called out. "Don't kid yourself, creep!" The captain stalked off into the school - probably to go find Kyoko or something - leaving the confused teen alone.

"W-what happened?" The male asked himself as he look down at his boxers in horror. "I confessed to her in public! Gah! My life is over!"

'_You should be a good person and go help him.'_

'Shut up.'

'_Meanie!'_

The older girl walked towards the male. "Tsuna-kohai."

"HEEE! Natasume-sempai!"

"Ne, I thought we already been through this you can do me a favor and call me by my first name. Or add chan. We do know each other, I mean I _was _at your house a couple days ago."

"S-sorry Yue-san!"

"Well that's a little better," she sweat dropped. "Oh I almost forgot." She tossed the uniform at his head. "Indecent exposure is against the rules."

"T-thank you!" He mumbled.

"Your welcome. I mean I have known you since our childhood, so that's what friends do right?" She looked down at him and patted his head fondly.

"I appreciate it."

"Umhm, just remember _you owe me_." He paled at the last part of his sentence.

'I feel like I just sold my soul to the devil! . . .Wait that's Reborn. . .A demon!' The soon to be mafia boss thought.

"Well bye Tsu-kohai, you better get to class. The bell's about to ring." She turned and walked away.

'_Your in a considerably giving mood all of a sudden.'_

'I know," she hummed. 'Jun just gave me my chocolate this morning, and I also received some from Cole and Jade. So I decided to cut the kid some slack.'

'_Hibari sure won't.'_

'That's what I forgot to tell him. Oh well. He'll survive. . .I hope.'

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in awhile, I think this is my longest chapter yet. Also, Yue and Tsuna's relationship will be revealed later on! So yeah, bye! (・****w・****)ノ****)**


	11. Chp10: Well, It Was Nice Knowing You!

"Yue-sempai, did you hear about the fight this afternoon?" A first year girl asked.

"What?" The president growled.

"U-um," the other female stuttered. "W-well, apparently Sawada-san confessed to Kyoko-chan this morning-"

"I'm well aware of that. But what about the fight."

"So Mochiha-sempai said that he was going to fight Sawada-san to 'protect' Kyoko-chan's honor."

"I think it's retarded," Jun huffed, leaning against the door way.

"And why is that Jun?" Yue raised an eyebrow.

"It's probably just a hoax to prove how 'manly' he is?" The teen put extra emphasis on manly.

"But isn't it romantic-"

The pinkette shushed the younger girl. "It doesn't matter if it's romantic-"

"-which is isn't!" The golden eyed boy protested.

"-or not. Fights are against the rules. . .unless it's scheduled or has supervision."

". . .Hibari's watching it. . ." The girl muttered under her breath.

Yue slightly twitched.

'_Hhaaha!'_ Ruka did a Nelson (from the Simpsons) like voice.

'_You_ can kiss my grits.'

'_Rude!'_

'Says the pervert.'

'_Touché.'_

"Earth to Yue." Jun waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hmm?" She stared blankly at him. "Where's the girl?"

"She scampered off to who knows where."

'_She obviously went to where the fights at.' _Ruka rolled her eyes._ 'Can we go?'_

"Is it Ruka again, m'lady?" The brunette said the last word in a mockingly tone.

"Jun," she sneered.

"Fine, fine. I give."

"To answer your question before, yes."

"Ah. By the way, did you take your pills today?"

"Did you take your daily dose of shut the hell up today?"

"Touchy."

"I skipped lunch and breakfast. Not in a good mood."

". . .Wanna just skip to the fight?"

"Eh, why not."

**~*~ Timeskip ~*~**

As Jun and Yue made their way to the gym they spotted Tsuna in front of the door pacing back and forth.

"-should I go in? What if I lose? If I do I'll become a even bigger laughing stock!" The young male groaned.

"Oi Tsuna, you better not wimp out. That's worse then losing."

"Y-yue-sempai!?"

"Well thanks, don't I feel loved?" Jun moped.

"H-hello Jun-sempai!"

"No no, it's okay. I don't need your pity. I'll just oh I don't know, sob in a corner, it's not like anybody will care." He sighed dramatically.

"Quit being a drama queen." Yue whacked him in the back of the head with a book.

"Ow."

"Your lucky I forgot my hard cover at home."

"Um?" Tsuna looked at them confused. "Not to be rude, but why are you here?"

"To watch you fight of course!" The older male tossed him a cheesy grin. The president whacked him again. "OW!"

"Silence." She turned towards Tsuna. "We're also here to provide encouragement. Right Jun?" She elbowed him in the side.

"Uhuh! Totally! Crap that hurts. . ."

"Quit being a baby."

"It felt like you hit my rib though-" She used one of her hands to cover his mouth.

"Anyways, at least try not to make yourself look like an idiot. And if all else fails, run."

The smaller teen nodded his head, he spun around in his heel only to stop.

"B-but what if everyone laughs?"

"To late to chicken out!" She kicked him in the back, which sent him soaring through the opened door.

"HHIIIEEE!" He tumbled onto the ground and the murmuring inside calmed down.

"So the pervert decided to not run away?" Mochiha glared at the boy. "Fine! We'll fight! Whoever's gets one point first wins! And the prize is Kyoko-chan!"

Gasps and whispers of "ass" went around.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto tossed him a kendo stick, in which he clumsily caught.

"Hie!"

"Began!" The referee shouted. Mochiha lunged for Tsuna, while the latter squealed and started flopping around like a fish out of water.

"Isn't the ref one of Mochiha's team members ?" Jun muttered to Yue.

"It is," she replied, eyes narrowing. "This fight's rigged. No matter who gets a point first, that guy will only raise a flag for Mochiha."

"Unfair."

"Agreed, but we can't interfere."

"Let's just hope the odds are in Tsuna's favor. . ."

". . .You just ripped that off of the hunger games, didn't you?"

"Yep!"

*Facepalm*

"Nevermind, he's screwed."

"You think?"

After a couple minutes of Tsuna running for his life around the gymnasium with Mochiha chasing him, something spectacular happened. And when I say spectacular I mean Reborn.

"Ciaossu!" A toddler in a suit spoke, breaking the fourth wall entirely.

"DAMN YOU REBORN! STOP BREAKING THE FORTH WALL!" Was heard in the distance.

Everybody ignoring that, looked back at Reborn. Hey look he's holding a sniper. Nothing bad can happen now! WRONG!

"Fight with your dying will!" Reborn shot the bullet straight at Tsuna's forehead.

'What the hell was that?!' Yue thought. She turned to look in the direction in which the bullet came from only to see nothing.

'_We've got our selfs a mystery case!'_

'No.'

'_Awwww.'_

"Yue did you see that?" Jun nudged her.

"Yes."

"You see the flame on Tsuna's head too right?"

"Yep."

"You saw how his clothes just disintegrated, right?"

"I'm scared for life."

"Why is everybody treating this like it's normal?!"

"Well Jun how do I put this? They'll all retards apparently."

"Agreed. Oh, look, Sawada is ripping out Mochiha's hair." The brunette pointed at the scene.

"Ahuh, shouldn't the ref call a point now?"

**~*~ A couple seconds later! ~*~**

Mochiha is now officially bald. Good for him.

"Point for Sawada-san!" The captain's team member called out.

"Oww," Mochia groaned in pain. "M-my hair."

Tsuna just grunted heavily and looked around - to realized that he was in his boxers, again - only to be congratulated by Kyoko.

After the cheering Yue went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Tsuna, you do realize your basically half nude?"

"HHIIIEEE!" He jumped in the air. "W-wait Kyoko-chan saw me in my boxers!? AGAIN!?"

"Here man," Jun tossed him an uniform. "At least walk out with some dignity."

"T-thanks Jun-san."

"No promblamo, just here to help. But seriously, put on some damn clothes." And with that Jun entirely destroyed a million fangirls (and boys) dreams.

"Come on Jun, I heard there was this new sweet shop/cafe and I want to go." Yue grabbed ahold of his sleeve and dragged him off.

"Bye Tsuna," they waved.

* * *

"Isn't that a cosplay cafe too?" Jun asked as they exited the gates.

"Correct."

"You know," he wiggled his eyebrows. "I heard they're hiring. And you know, cosplay equals maid outfit."

She slapped him in the back of the head. "JUN!"

"I was only joking, yeesh!"

The pinkette stopped her assault on his head.

". . .Maybe. . ."

*Smack!* Great, now she brought out her book.

"Your luckily your useful or I would've got rid of you a long time ago." She glared at him.

"Your kidding right?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Yu deadpanned.

"I still wanna see you in a maid costume or if not that, cat ears. . ." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" She growled, pulling on his ear.

"I surrender!"

"Damn straight you do."

_[Extended Ending]_

". . .Are you considering it at least?"

*Smack!*

"Would you quit it!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in awhile, just got on fall break. Yay! :D**


	12. Chp11: Time to Man up!

"Hey, did you hear about the new transfer student?" A boy whispered to one of his friends.

"Yeah, I heard he acts like a real badass."

"Probably faking it." The males nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

"I heard the new student is hot!" A girl blushed.

"I think I saw him this morning!'

"Really Saki-chan?"

"Emhm! He's really cute!" The girls giggled and chattered some more about pointless things.

**~*~ With Yue ~*~**

"Hayato Gokudera?" The pinkette mumbled to herself as she filed through some papers. "Exchange student from Italy. . .useless information. . .more useless information. . .his grades are excellent."

'_Yet he looks like a trouble-maker.' _Ruka rubbed her chin._ 'This boy is hiding something. . .'_

'How can you tell?'

'_Cause I'm physic.'_

'No you aren't.'

'_Well are you a dream crusher?'_

'It's one of my many occupations.'

"YYYUUUUUEEEEEE!" A slim brunette yelled out as he barged into the room.

"What Jun?!" She felt her eyebrow twitch.

"Sweets *huff* cafe *huff* joining?!" He shook her shoulders. "Answer!

"I don't see the need to tell you if I got the job or not."

"So you applied?"

"I don know. Did you apply?"

"Don't answer my question with a question!"

"Since I'm oh so kind-"

'_Ha!'_

"-I'll give you a hint. I'm saving up money for a raining day. I won't be walking with you on certain days."

"Yay! You got the job!"

"Well it was pretty easy. I mean one of my cousin friends Kim, aunt owns the place. So yeah, I got in."

"Oh Kim's aunt owns it?"

"Correct, but I guess I could consider her my friend. I still don't get the whole "friending" process."

"Wait, is it like a Host Club? Like the one you see in those shojo mangas? Or is it like a maid cafe? Where they just serve you food?"

"Similar ideas, you can request people to be your waiter/ess like a host club, if they're aren't busy and you can only do this if you made a reservation. But you can just walk in and you get whoever's free at the moment."

"So let me get this straight. If you make a reservation, you can request someone with it?"

"That's what I just said."

"How would you know it's not some kind of stalker or rapist?"

"You have to personally go to the cafe earlier then the date you want. We don't take online or phone reservations."

"Ok."

"Why are you asking all of this."

"Cause I want to visit you~."

"You. Wouldn't. Dare."

"Gonna go through with the plan!"

". . .You little piece of shit."

"Haha-OW!" Jun muttered as he rubbed his now sore arm.

"Serves you right." Yue huffed as she messaged her knuckles.

"Don't we have to do some 'community' service and help out the teachers."

"You mean being teacher aids?" She stared blankly at him.

"Yeah! That's the word! Haha, I feel stupid now," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Should we go now?"

"Whatever." They both walked out the door and made their way to the principal office.

The blue eyed teen pushed up her glasses and rapped loudly on the door.

"C-come i-in," said a voice nervously.

Jun pushed opened the door and motioned with his hand. "Ladies first," he mocked.

"Okay, what are you waiting for? _Go in."_ She waved her hand forward.

"Hey! I'm manly! Also, I'm older than you, so you should respect your elders!" He pouted.

"Your born on February 10, while I'm born on May 13. Not much of a difference."

"Still!"

"Fine, fine. But you should still go in first. As they say, _age before beauty._"

"Now that'a cold." The male trudged through the doorway.

"You're the one who pointed it out first." She retorted and followed him in.

The principal coughed to get their attention. "Your here to receive your class assignments?"

'_No dur,'_ Ruka rolled her red orbs._ 'Is he frickin serious.'_

'Ruka do you even know the meaning of shut up?'

'_Sorry sweetie, that word doesn't exist in my dictionary.'_

'Too bad.'

"You both will be assigned class 1-A but for different periods. Natasume-san in the morning and Yashito-kun in the afternoon."

"Yes Yoshimoto-kouchou[1]," they both bowed respectfully. They turned on their heels and quickly made their way out.

"Oh, Yue-san," the principal called out.

"Yes?"

"Don't worry about supervising the volleyball match today, Hibari-san will be there."

"Good to know," she bit her lip, annoyance crossing her face.

"Have a good day."

"You too Yoshimoto-kouchou."

As the student council members strolled down the hallway Jun started complaining.

"Why did he add a kun suffix to my last name and not Hibari's?" He stomped his foot. "It's not fair."

"Life's not fair, but do you see me whining about it?"

"No, at least he add san to your last name!"

"Wouldn't it be weird if he added chan instead though? You only use that when your close to the girl and it is consider disrespectful if a teacher and student uses it to identify each other. While san is used in general and most teachers add this honorific for their _female_ students. And kun is used for both familiarity and male students. So deal with it."

"But-"

"Nope, end of discussion."

"You're mean!"

"Never said I was nice, now did I?"

"Stop twisting my words!"

"Quiet, classes are going to start soon."

"Yes miss president." He saluted her.

"Knock it off."

"Knock what off?"

"You're insufferable."

"Yet we're still the bestest of buddies!"

"I hate you."

"I love you too." He lunged for her.

She side-stepped only to be glomped from behind. "Huggles!"

"Release me at once," she turned slightly to poked him in the check repeatedly.

"How bout never~."

"Shank," she stabbed him in the hand with a spork.

He yelped and let go of her to nurture his bleeding wound.

"You didn't have to stab me," he whimpered. "And why with a spork of all things?"

"Would you rather have it be a knife?"

"No. . ."

"Then don't question it."

"Where did you get it anyways?"

"In my bag."

"Why would you have one there?!"

"Just incase I need it for food or some incident like this. You can never be too prepared." She scrummaged through her bag.

"Here," she handed him a band-aid with a dango print on it. "Now quit being such a baby."

"Thanks," Jun accepted the pinkette's 'apology'. "We should get going now."

"Nooooo, really?"

"You can stop being sarcastic."

'_Is someone being a grumpy-pants?' _

'Rukkkaaa, shut uuupppp.'

'_What is this "shut up" you speak of? I've heard of no such thing!'_

'Well you can go fall in a hole.'

'_I can't. In your mind or sub-conscious, some crap like that.'_

'Bummer.'

"Yyyuuueeeeee," Jun tugged on her sleeve. "Cllaaassssssss."

"I'm going, I'm going," she yanked his arm off and marched to class 1-A.

"W-wait for me!" He sped after her.

* * *

[1] Kouchou = principle

A**/N: Thanks for liking this story and stuff. Appreciate it. :D You all deserve a hug, but since I don't really like hugs I'll send you a virtual high-five.**

. . .Sending High-Five. . .

High-Five Sent.

**(=^▽^)/)(\(・▽・****)**


	13. Chp12: Yeah? Well I'm the Queen of Mars

**~*~ Class 1-A ~*~ **

"Good morning class," the teacher spoke.

All the student rised from their seats and bowed to her. "Good morning Tanaka-sensei."

She bowed in return, "You may now take your seats. As you all should know, we will be having some of the third year students helping out as apart of their community service."

"Tanaka-sensei, won't we be having a new transfer student."

"That is correct Hamasaki-san."

"Knock, knock," Jun peaked his head inside the class. "Hello Tanaka-sensei!"

"Jun-kun," she acknowledged him. He deflated a little at the honorific but immediately perked up again.

"Yue-chan here too!"

"Jun-kun, you do realize that you help in the afternoon right?" Yue stared blankly at him as chuckles erupted in the room.

"Oh," realization struck his face. "Ooooh! Aw man! Nice seeing you guys!" He dashed off.

"Idiot," she shook her head.

"Yue-san, you can stand by my desk."

"Okay." The girl went to her post and spotted Tsuna.

She mouth 'Hi tuna fish,' to him.

He looked at her confused.

She felt a small sweatdrop forming. 'I forgot that he fails at mouthing. . .'

'_Man, well you __**are**__ forgetful. Haha! Loser!'_

'I would flip you the finger, mentally of course. But then I would technically be flipping myself.'

'_In a way yes, but at the same time no. I mean I am you, but l'm not. Do you get what I mean?'_

'No, I don't get what you mean.'

'_How to explain this? You need to know the full details but I can't tell you that until the time is right. Solution! I'll just give you a little info, like a scrap.'_

'Well aren't you generous? Note the sarcasm.'

'_Thank you! Anyways, I started out as a "figment", I prefer the term being, that was hidden deep and I mean deep inside your mind. I was actually located where your mentally is, still am.'_

'Oh joy. Your basically my mental state then?'

'_Wrong.'_

'Good, if you were. *shudder*'

'_I take offense to that. So as I was saying, you being able to hear me is not a good sign. Also this is a serious question, what do I look like?'_

'Really? Don't you have a mirror or something.'

'_Just answer it.'_

'You have crimson eyes and black hair. I can't really tell what your skin tone is since you have a greenish glow right now.'

'_Can you see anything besides my head?'_

'I can't, it's to dark.'

'_That's good to hear, you're not far enough in yet.' _She said in. . .relief?

'Far enough in what?'

'_It doesn't matter.'_

'Ruka, you will tell me more about this soon.'

'_Look at the new kid! His hair looks like an old man's! Ahahaha!'_

'Stop trying to change the subject.'

"Hie!" Tsuna's yelp brought Yue out of her 'conversation'.

She examined the teen who stood over him.

'His hair does oddly resembles an old man's, what are the odds?'

'_Told you so,' _Ruka stuck out her tongue_. 'But does anyone believe me? Noooo.'_

'Hey, did you know that silence is golden.'

'_And?'_

'Translation, zip your lips.'

'_Can, not, com-pute,' _she said in a robot voice._ 'Can't we just skip to the volleyball match?'_

'Done.'

**~*~ Timeskip ~*~**

"Natasume-san," Hibari sneered.

"Hibari-san," she responded. "A pleasure, like always."

He tch'd and continued ordering around his lackeys.

"Yyuuuuueeeeee-ccchhhhaaannnn!" An overexcitable teen exclaimed as he ran towards her (like a dumbass).

"Herbivore, shut up your disturbing the peace." The other male scowled.

"What peace Hibari-san?" The golden eyed boy said bluntly and stared at him intensely.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . .I like pie," he grinned, breaking the silence.

Yue facepalmed and muttered "retard" under her breath.

'_Haha, troll.'_

The black haired boy looked unexpressed and raised an eyebrow.

"Got nothing to say, eh?" The brunette taunted - trying to act badass, but already failing as it is -.

"Jun, just no. Just stop while your ahead," Yue sighed.

"Was I really that bad?"

"Yes," the two committee leaders said simultaneously, they both glared at each other afterwords.

"Well, isn't this awkward? I'll just go give Tsuna a 'pep' talk. . ." He dashed off, leaving the both of them alone.

"I'll be taking my leave now," she stated quietly and stalked off.

"Hibari-san, the preparations are ready," a certain greaser said.

"Start the match," the head perfect commanded.

"Yes Hibari-san." Kusakable bowed.

Hibari observed the teams with his cold steel gaze and scoffed.

"These herbivores are pathetic."

**~*~ With Tsuna ~*~ **

"-and try your best! . .Or you'll probably lose all the respect you just gained." Jun had a huge smile stretched across his face as he patted Tsuna on the back. The younger boy's face grew paler with every word of 'encouragement'.

"Jun you're not helping," Yue rubbed her temples. "If anything you're just making him feel worse."

"I'm not!"

"Quiet acting like such a child," she pinched her nose in irritation.

"Thanks for your support Jun-kun, it's um. . .appreciated." Tsuna smiled slightly.

"Why does everyone use kun!?" The teen shouted earning glares and shushes.

"I believe Tsuna used it as form of familiarity."

"Well, don't I feel stupid now?"

"You can't feel it if your are it."

*insert person going "BURN!" and pointing and laughing*

"That was unexpected and oddly harsh."

"Deal with it."

"Um sorry to interrupt but I have to go. See you later Yue and Jun sempai!" Their kohai went up to the volleyball court and started figeting nervously.

"I have a feeling that something painful is going to happen to him."

"Enlighten me Jun."

"Something involving his crotch."

"Too much information."

"You're the one who wanted to know."

"Touché."

A buzzer rang to announce the beginning of the game.

"Let the games begin," the brunette said in a deeper voice.

Yue smacked the back of his head, "idiot."

**~*~ Fast Forward a Little ~*~**

"He's gonna block it!" Jun yelled out excitedly. "He's gonna do it-ouch, that's got to hurt." He winced when Tsuna fell to the ground groaning in pain.

"Shouldn't they call a timeout now?" The glasses wearing girl questioned. "I mean, he just got hit in his crotch with a volley ball."

"Nah, they'll just continue."

"I still do not understand sports."

"I just hope your boyfriend isn't a sports fanatic or something on the lines of that."

"You mean like Takashi Yamamoto," she pointed at the baseball player.

"Exactly."

"Don't worry, I'll rather find someone I'm compatible with."

"Then you should go to Tsubaki Aiko if you want a matchmaker."

"How bout no."

"Aww, why not?"

"I do not need someone interfering in _my_ personal life. Besides, it's _my_ love life, so I believe _I_ would have the right to choose who _I_ want to be with. And if I do make a mistake, so be it. I'll just use that as a life lesson."

"Words of the wise."[1]

"Also she might either pair me with some complete stranger or someone I hate, maybe both."

"Now there's the real reason!"

"Shush you. Anyways, let's just continue with this game."

'_Even though it's awfully boring?'_

'Yes Ruka, now please be a dear and shut the hell up!'

'_Awww.'_

"Hey did you see that?!" Jun tugged on her sleeve and jumped up and down at the sight of Tsuna. "He jumped like 10 feet in the air!"

"That's exaggerating it."

"I'm serious!"

"Sure, and I'm the queen of Mars."

"You are?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You dimwit. That was sarcasm, you should learn it."

"Meanie-bo-beanie!"

"That's not even a word."

"Your not a word!"

"Is that suppose to make sense?"

"Your mom!"

"My mom's dead."

"Oh, well this is awkward."

"Indeed."

* * *

[1] I was tempted to put "Preach it sister!" But I did not. Yeeeahhh.

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Haha, I might add more on Yue's history later on. Maybe. Anyways, toodle loo!**


	14. Chp13: Dad! Too Much Information!

Yue rested her chin in the palm of her hand as she watched the events outside with interest.

"Hm? What's this about Tsuna being a tenth? I'll have to look into this later. . ." She glanced through the window and at the boys. "Still oblivious as ever Yamamoto-kohai, you have much to learn."

'_How bout that Gokudera?'_

'His information is classified and he has little to no backstory. But, I always have a way to find out more.'

'_Are we gonna be like secret agents?_' Ruka asked, excitement in her voice.

'No, we're not. Get with the program Ruka.'

'_Rude.'_

'Who cares? Anyways, let's go home before the sun sets.'

'_Scared of the dark~?'_

'You do realize that you're in my mind right?'

'_And?'_

'Meaning you should already know these things you imbecile.'

'_I'm not an imbecile!'_

'Whatever floats your boat. Also, the reason I want to go home is because creepers lurk in the dark. Waiting, _waiting_ for the perfect moment to strike. But they can't have that moment if I never give it to them. . .'

'_Yue, rambling.'_

'Sorry.'

**~*~ Timeskip ~*~**

The pinkette strolled leisurely down the sidewalk, humming to an unknown tune. She opened the gate leading to her house and soon enter through the front door.

"Otōsan! I'm home!" She hollered.

"Eh?" An older brunette peeked his head out from the kitchen. "Ah, musume! How was your day?" He asked, blue eyes twinkling.

"It was okay," she shrugged. "There is a new transfer student, otherwise than that. Nothing is new."

"Really?" He blinked. "Well, dinner will be ready in awhile."

"Good to know, if you need me I'll be chatting with Jade."

"Have fun!" As the bespectacled girl made her way up the stairs, her father stared at a picture of a dark-blue haired woman with bright aqua eyes. "Oh Yuuka, if only you could see our little girl now. You would have been so proud of her. I know I am. . ."

* * *

Yue slammed her door shut and carelessly tossed her bag to the side. She grabbed her laptop and turned it on.

"I haven't chatted with Jade in awhile, and it passed her birthday, May 5."

'_Isn't that Hibari's brithday too~?'_

'Do not mention him in my presence.' A scowl formed on Yue's face. 'Luckily a meeting is soon coming up to discuss the new club rooms.'

'_How much you want to bet the Disciplinary Committee is going to get the reception room?'_

'Sadly, it is the most likely outcome, since they have more members.'

'_Oh yeah, people flacked out on you. Haha! Wimps! They should've taken their beatings like a man! Or wo-man!'_

'Oddly enough, they don't fatally injure girls.'

'_So they don't beat them?'_

'No no. I said they don't _fatally_ injure girls. I never said they _won't_ hurt them.'

_'Everything seems clearer now.'_

'Just don't break out into song. . .Jade's skyping me.'

The teen turned to her screen to see the familiar face of Jade's.

"Greetings earthling! You have missed my birthday. . .what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Wow Jade, thanks for the oh so warm welcoming. And to answer your question I had school."

"Really, isn't school ending for you?"

"Unlike you, my school doesn't have many breaks and it starts from April to March."

"Of the following year?"

"Yes?"

"SEE KIM! I TOLD YOU, YOU WERE COUNTING YOUR MONTHS BACKWARDS!" Jade shouted to her friend.

"NANA! NOT LISTENING!" The purple haired girl responded.

"By the way, where's Cole?"

"Umm, apparently when we-I mean, when he turns sixteen he has to do this weird training for a year."

"Sucks for you."

"I know right? But guess what. Kim, Zoe, and I all agreed that we'll wish about meeting the Naruto characters on our birthdays! Isn't that cool?!"

"You do realize that, that coming true is highly unlikely, right?"

"Way to kill my dreams."

"And I should care why?"

"It's gonna come true! Just you watch! And I will rub it in your face when it happens!"

"Suurrreee."

"Hey! Respect your elders!"

"Not that again, just because I'm fifteen and eight days younger than _you_, doesn't give you the right to use that line. Besides, you're more _immature_ than me."

"I take deference to that!"

"Don't you mean offense?"

"Stop correcting me!"

"Anyways, what day is it? May 10th, that's right. Three more days and we'll be even."

"I just realized doesn't this make Hibari older than you?"

"How do you know his birth date?"

"You told me remember? Yeesh, you're so forgetful." She rolled her jade eyes. "I mean you complain and bitch about the guy a lot, so I think I would know some stuff. I'm not really that dumb."

'_She has her moments.'_

'So do you.'

'_HEY!'_

"Anyways," the green haired girl started. "I have to go to do something important. . ."

"Is it called stuffing yourself with gelato?"

"SHADUP!"

"I've noticed your Japanese has gotten better."

"Good for someone who's first language is English right?"

"Eh," the pinkette shrugged.

"QUIET FOOL!"

"Ugh, don't remind me of him."

"Who? Excaliferb?"

"Ugh," disgusted covered their features.

"Never mind. . .I now want to puke rainbow. Bye Yue!" Jade logged out.

"I feel sick all of a sudden. . ."

_'Don't hurl on me!'_

_'_You're in my mind! How is that even possible!'

_'You never know~.'_

_'_Can you shut up? You're making my headache worse. . .'

"MUSUME!" The bedroom door slammed opened.

"W-what?"

"ARE YOU SICK! I HAVE THE MEDICINE! Or is it your time of month. . ? If so, I have pain killers!" He gave her a cheesy thumbs up.

"DAD GET THE FUDGE OUT!" She three a pillow at him.

"Ah! AMBUSH!" The brown haired man used the door as a shield. "Yue! Stop attacking your otōsan!"

"OOOOUUUUTTTTTT!" She hollered, continuing her assault with her - never ending - ammo of pillows and cushions.

"BWAH! NOT THE HEAD! NOT THE HEAD!"

'_FOR NARNIA!_' Ruka whooped and fist bumped the air.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in awhile! (つ****Д`)ノ ****I've been busy with school. . .and updating my other stories. I personally thinks this chapter might be a bit suckish, eh, why do I continue anyways? *demotivated* **


End file.
